The Girl with The Broken Soul
by speakcarol
Summary: Hello, I am the Death and I am here to tell you the story of the girl with the broken soul and how I fell in love with her. A/N: Castle will appear only at the end of the story, this one is about Katherine Beckett, and her only. Also, Beckett will be out of character. Please read more inside to get the feeling of the story.
1. The meeting

I had the idea from that book 'The book thief'. This is a pre-sequel for my other story that I finished _Written Words _(that I am editing to make it better), but you don't have to read it to read this one.

Here the Death tells the story of a Katherine after her mother's death, the story will be told from the Death point of view and in first person, the first chapter will show you how I will write it. I am melancholic writer who doesn't know how to write happy stuff, so, this story will be sad.

Read it, see if you like, any questions please ask, it is something different that I never read at the fandom; my Katherine is very out of character, but I hope you like her.

I probably will write about heavy stuff like abortion, cheating, drug abuse, cutting, maybe violence (let's see this one) and everything I can come up with during the Holidays, it always make me extremely melancholic, and usually Katherine will be the one making this stuff, so, I don't want complains that my Katherine is too out of character, I am tired of the good Kate and I want to write the other path Kate could have took when her mother died.

**_If you have problem with the subjects I will bring up, please don't waste your time reading, it will make you uncomfortable and me sad that I made you uncomfortable._**

Like I said in the summary, Castle will appear only at the end, this story is about Kate, not about Kate _and _Castle. I will put their relationship that I wrote in my first story, but it won't be the focus of this story, the focus **_is Kate._**

Have a good reading and please say if you like or not, I don't want to waste my vacation time with something nobody likes or cares about.

* * *

_Hello dearest_, I am the Death, nice to meet you, how are you?

Please don't be afraid, I don't go around snatching random humans' soul and taking from this world, everything is much more complicated than that, so... no need to worry that I would take your soul from your fragile body. I am a nice person, but you humans made me out like a horrible monster; let me tell you, it hurt! The Death its part of the cycle of the life, I don't know why you guys are so afraid of me.

Also don't be like your stupid society and think I have a gender, I have not. After a few decades trying to think what gender I was, I came with the answer that I am a sexless being, so, you can imagine me in any gender, any face that will make the reading of this story easier for you, since I aim to please.

Before reading this story that I am about to tell you, I have only two wishes:

First, please, _please_, never think that I am a monster, when people fear death, they don't fear me, they fear the thought of never seeing their loved ones again; I am a gentle being, I never hurt anybody, the circumstance of how I meet the souls may be violent, so it is not me who is violent.

Second, this is a sad story, about a lost soul with a broke mind. Don't waste your time, and mine for the matter, reading this story if you are going to judge; you humans have this stupid little habit of judging the unknown or the different, so I ask that you don't judge Katherine, she is a gentle soul who met a pain that she didn't know how to handle.

Now that everything is out on the open, let's moves on and starts the story, I am sure that you are not here to hear about my pathetic "life" or how I don't have a gender or how much I like to take gentle soul from this world because I can chat with them for a while.

Okay, okay, I will shut up. I am sorry if I talk too much, but being the death is a lonely job and I sometimes miss company, so when I decided to start this story I thought that maybe it would help me heal this extreme loneliness, but the jury it's still out about that.

Now, let's start with the beginning of this story.

On January 9th of the year 1999, I met Johanna Beckett, the poor woman was murdered in a horrible car accident, when I got there to bring her soul with me, she was calm compared of how usually the souls are after their death, but she was extremely worried about her baby girl, if you heard her talking about her daughter you would think that the girl was 5 years old instead of 19.

We talked for a bit, since I was with time I even let her go to her funeral and say a last goodbye to her family, and there was the first time that I really _met _Katherine.

During her life time, I visited her family a few times, first her grandmother than her grandfather and a few relatives not really close to her, but when you are the Death, you keep your distance from souls that don't belong to you, _yet. _

At her mother's funeral, Katherine was extremely sad, it was painful to see, but she handed all in silence, the only time I heard her voice was when she had to make a small speech right after her father, cleaning her throat a few times she walked towards the front of the church, looked around and said:

"I don't need to say who my mother was, or how great she was, if you are it means you knew her in some way and anybody that meets her, knows how special she was. I only want to thank everybody who came at the funeral; it's good to see that we are not suffering alone her death. Mother, if you somewhere where you can hear me, I just want to tell you that I love you and I hope that I will make you proud. I love you and thank you for loving me. Bye." She finished and walked towards her dad and sat by his side, her father was crying like a baby and Katherine appeared to try to hold on the fort since she wasn't crying, she appeared to be almost numb. Johanna by my side was crying, trying to reach her baby girl but she couldn't, they weren't in the same dimension anymore.

I told her that was time for her to really leave this world, I even said I was sorry that I had to take her; my job is and was extremely difficult, some people that dies doesn't deserves to go yet, and Johanna was one them; she still had so much life ahead her that was cut short because she was at the wrong place at the wrong time and some stupid guy thought that drinking his weight in alcohol and then driving was a good idea.

When we were arrived at the place where I was going to leave her, she asked me:

"Could you please look out for my baby girl?"

"ME? Are you crazy? You want the Death to look out for your girl?" I asked trying to make sense of what she asked.

"Yes, please? So I can rest in peace."

"Yeah, sure, of course I will look out for her."

"Promise me that you will."

"I promise Johanna, I will look out for your baby girl."

"Thank you." She said, and with that we said our goodbyes and she left our world. It was sad to see such a nice soul leave this world, it needs so much of nice souls like hers.

Until this day, I don't understand why Johanna asked me to look out for her baby girl; I am the worst being that she could ask, but she did and I never liked to break a promise. So, from that day on, I looked out for Katherine, I fell in love with her, I loved her and this story is about her and her broken soul.

* * *

Thank you for reading, have a good week!

_For the ones that read Written Words: _The story will go until the end of the other story when Kate says "I love you" to Castle but in a different way, I will not repeat any dialogues Kate had with Castle or any part of that story, since it will have a different point of view, will change all the relationship since in Written Words you read the point of view of someone inside everything, this is out. Probably their relationship will use just one or two chapters.


	2. As the Death

As the Death, I distant myself from things; I don't get to hear the screaming pains of someone dying, I don't get to see the violent rape of the young girl, I don't get to hear the last breathe of the person when she is saying goodbye to the living world, I don't get to the scene in time to see the killer in his full rage attacking somebody who in the ends has no fault at all in all the rage he is feeling, I don't see nothing, I don't hear nothing. I am a distant participant of the ending of a person; I get at the scene when the show is over, I am the janitor who cleans the theaters when everybody is home or out celebrating a good show.

I am not complaining I love to be a distant participant, despite being the Death, I don't enjoy watching people suffer, I don't like to watch a life end; it is too sad, too difficult, almost too painful to watch, but _Katherine_, was my only exception, I enjoyed every second of her own masochism, I enjoyed every moment of her near deaths experiences, I loved watching her body fight to take a breath almost dying… until someone arrived and saved her, I loved watch her whispering to herself how much she wanted to die, I enjoyed watching her cut word after word in her beautiful skin and seeing the blood streaming between her fingers, I confess, I enjoyed better yet…I loved! I never said to you that I was good.

When I was assigned to Germany, when Hitler was killing more people than the Spanish flue, I watched many, many people die, with so many souls for me to take to the other side I had to stay close to the concentration camps; I watched so many people dying just because one man created some kind of truth where a thousand of others men followed. I didn't loved watching those people die, I didn't love it, but Katherine, like I said was my only exception.

As the Death, I understand that the end of a life is never easy, no matter if the person deserves or not, although being the Death I confess to you that I think that death is a beautiful thing. It is almost pure, the act of die, it doesn't matter where your body rests, it doesn't matter if you didn't pay something, nothing matters anymore, everything is silent still, everything is _over_; the dying part may be loud but the death isn't, it is the lull _after_ the storm.

Many souls when dead doesn't understand the concept of the Death, they don't accept it, they reject the death, after they are dead, so it is too late to not accept it; some people don't get that the show is over, the people are leaving the theater, you had your last scene, now accept that your last act ended and it is time for you to move on. But when they understand, when they embrace the death, ah…. That is a beautiful thing. When you embrace death, you accept that everything ended, you ran, and ran and now it is time for you to rest, you have nothing more to do, your destiny, if you believe in it, was achieved, _congratulations _by the way… ah, that is beautiful because if you stop to think about it, the death _is_ a beautiful thing; just because you don't want to die, it doesn't mean it isn't beautiful. People fear death for all the wrong reasons, the human being are too selfish to accept that their show is over, they want it to go on, and on, and on, for how long? They don't know they just want it to go on. And the ones that stayed alive, who was left behind by the soul that I took, doesn't like me because I took their loved ones before they were ready to give them up, don't they understand that everything comes to an end?. But what makes me angrier towards the human, is when their loved one is a terminal patient because of something and they don't want them to die, do you people really want your loved one to continue living a miserable life just so you can have that person next to you? Such a selfish race, which after decades observing I still can't fully understand.

Also as the Death, I don't see the aftermath of my visit, I don't see how people deal with the death of their loved ones, I don't see how they get over it, I don't hear they cry in the middle of the night when they are missing their spouse by their side at the bed, I don't hear they cry when in the middle of a routine action, they see something which their loved ones used to always do, I don't get to see they cleaning their loved ones closet, I don't see them when they are looking at an old photo album and crying, watching the good times they had with their loved ones. I don't get to see or hear when people are grieving but _Katherine_ was my only exception.

I don't need to explain why Katherine was my only exception, you know why, her mother asked me to look after her, I took many souls during my life time (if you can call it _life_, I prefer to say existence, but let's not waste our times with nuances) and also watched so many people live, in my free time I liked watching the human being be, and I had never met a human like Katherine, I have heard what grief can do to a person, but I have never watched in the front roll, since I didn't like watch the families that I had visited. But I watched Katherine grief, I watched her change using her grief as a pin point of changing, and, if I was a person who was in love with the girl she was before her mother's death, I would be sad, but I wasn't because I didn't love the girl who had her mother, I loved the woman who had lost her mother too soon, I learned to love the woman she became. I watched her soul break every day a little bit, until it was so changed that she had no choice than change herself too.

* * *

A/N: Today I am feeling extremely melancholic, I think it showed a little in this chapter.

**_The more reviews I get, the sooner I post! _**

Something I said in the story that I would like to put in context, this part: _"But what makes me angrier towards the human, is when their loved one is a terminal patient because of something and they don't want them to die, do you people really want your loved one to continue living a miserable life just so you can have that person next to you?" _

My great-grandmother, was hit by a bus, if she had survived she would not talk, not remember us, probably not even see and stuff, and when she died I didn't cry, just a few months later. My mother was devastated, after watching her cry almost non-stop for a month, I said to her: "Mom, I don't know if this will help but, don't cry because great-grandmother died, you have to Thank God that she did, if she had survived the accident, can you imagine how would she live? How miserable she would be? It would be sad to watch, so... cry when you misses her, not because she died, you wouldn't want to watch her live that way."

Also, in the same context, I have a cousin that his delivery had a problem and missed oxygen to his brain, in the first year of life he lived at the ICU of the hospital, he heart stopped 4 times and his lungs stopped 2 times, and now he lives a miserable life, he is now 5 years old but he can't walk, talk, eat, sit, he can't even breath right, so... every body around him is miserable, my grandma can't look at him without crying, my aunt dedicates all of her life to him and it is sad to watch my family suffer so much, if my aunt had accepted that he would be happier in the after life (she believes in it), they would be better today.

So, I hope some of the heavy stuff that I said about death makes more sense to you guys now, Thank you for reading it.


End file.
